Invader Zim Super Show Thing or something
by SirHenryMotherDucker
Summary: I don't know. Just read! I'll take your dares! Please. I'm desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Klek: Wait, you have a sister?

Tin: Yeah, dude.

Klek: Is she single?

Tin: Oh, we're on!

Klek: Er...Welcome to the **Invader Zim Truth and Dare Super Show Thing or something like that**. I'm your host Klek!

Tin: And I'm Tin.

Sqid: I'm Sqid!

Tin: Sqid, what are you doing outside the Cont'uum?

Sqid: What's a Cont'uum?

Klek: Listen, we have 12 minutes of airtime left! Let's introduce our victi-contestants! I mean contestants, not victims! Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, Red, Purple, Professor Membrane, Miss Bitters, Tak, Mimi, Piggy, Computer, Minimoose, Moose, Skoodge, *can't breathe* Sizz-Lor, Lard Nar, Roboparents, Gnome, Moofy, Keef, Preside-

Tin: And Klek fainted. I'll continue where he left off...President Man, Evil Death Bee, Countess Von Verminstrasser, Nick, Agent Darkbootie, Agent Tunaghost, Agent Disembodied-Head, Agent Nessie, Sergeant Slab Rankle, Mr. Dwicky, Chickenfoot, Bill, Iggins, The Maniac, Mr. Elliot, Invader Alexovich, Invader Chin, Invader Dooky, Invader El, Invader Flobee, Invader Gooch, Invader Grapa, Invader Groot, Invader Kim, Invader Koot, Invader Krunk, Invader Larb, Invader Lardnar, Invader Nen, Invader Pesto, Invader Poot, Invader Sklud, Invader Skoo, Invader Skutch, Invader Slacks, Invader Slant, Invader Sneakyonfoota, Invader Spleen, Invader Sploodge, Invader Sqood, Invader Stink, Invader Tenn, Invader Tim, Invader Yoogli, Invader Yuli, Invader Zee, Spork, Miyuki, Cthulu, Aki, Brian, Carl, Chunk, Dirge, Gretchen, Jessica, Letty, Lizard Boy, Melvin, Mary, Mathew P. Mathers III, Old Kid, Pipyoola, Pig Boy, Poonchy, Drinker of Hate, Rob, Sara, Spoon, The Letter M, The Student President, Torque Smackey-I lost my train of thought.

Klek: Ugh, I'm back. Send in your dares and-

Tin: Oh yeah! Willy, Zita, Zootch, and Pinky!

A/N: Send in those dares! I'll take anything. I have no dignity!


	2. Chapter 2

Klek: And we're back!

Tin: Do you realize it's been a **MONTH! **

Klek: What? Hey, is the cast thinner or is it just me?

Dib: We haven't eaten in a month!

Gaz" Whatever.

Klek: Oops. Oh well. We have dares from **Invader Arie**!

**MAKE ZIM AND GAZ MAKE OUT AND *make them REALLLY GENUINELY LOVE IT IN THE ENTIRE FANFICTION* love it.**

Tin: I'm gonna go barf. (walks away and vomits)

Klak: He doesn't like ZAGR. But I _did_ say I would take anything. ZIM! GAZ! MAKE OUT AND LIKE IT!

Sqid: Yay!

Zim: What is this 'making out' you speak of?

Klek: Look it up on Quickipedia! (Throws computer at Zim)

Tin: I'm done barfing. What'd I miss?

Zim: EW! What IS that?

Klek: Why are you looking up cheesesticks? Sqid, throw him into the Glorspog!

Sqid: Weeyoo! (throws Zim into dark room)

Tin: (reads dare) Ergh...and Gaz too

Sqid: (throws Gaz into same dark room).

Klek: While there busy doing...stuff, we'll continue with dares from...**XxDoomyGrlxX!**

**AHHH...*brain explodes from reading all of those names quickly*.**

**I...don't...know...what...person to dare! *faints*.**

**Zim: You...Are...A...DORGAMISS!. Shesk at the mighty cheese for it hirroshu's when it sneezes!**

**Tak: Are you a Brit or something...You sound British! And I am assuming that you *do* know you're slightly taller than Zim?**

**UGH I'M SO HYPER THAT I AM MAKING WAY TOO MANY TYPOS! *Eye-Twitch*.**

**T.H.E.M! ~Invader Lok/Doomygrl**

Klek: Crap, we need Zim! Sqid!

Sqid: Yeah, boss?

Klek: Get Zim.

Sqid: (takes bloody, beaten-up Zim from Glorspog)

Klek: YOU ARE A DORGAMISS! Quickly shesk at the mighty cheese!

Zim: Zim does not understand.

Mighty Cheese: AAA...

Tin: (anime style) too late! It's sneezing. Begin anti-hirroshu defense!

MC: CHOO!

Klek: Why DoomyGrl, why?

(studio blows up)

(no one moves)

Tin: So..uh..Tak, are you a Brit?

Tak: No, how would anyone think of that?

Klek: What? You have a British accent!

Tak: Where do you hear that?

Klek: You...but...I...Never mind. Here are some dares from **EE Lover.**

***eye twitches***

**hhmmm...**

**lesee...**

**minimoose: Analyze Dib's head to find out why it is so big**

**uuuummmm... RANDOM VICTIM! GO... DO... something.**

**you peeples wait until my evil brain begins to work right again.**

Tin: MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: Squeek!

Tin: Analyze Dib's head to find out why it's so gargantuan!

Minimoose: (flying over to Dib) Squeek squeek squeeky squeek!

Klek: There you have it!

Tin: I had no idea it was that simple.

Klek: Who's 'RANDOM VICTIM'?

Tin: Sqid?

Klek: Sure...SQID!

Sqid: Yes...

Klek: Go...Do something!

Sqid: (blows up Keef) Done!

Klek: Now we wait

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tin: This is boooooring! Representation of the author, Klek, can I do dares?

Klek: I am not a representation of the author! Sqid is!

Sqid: No, I'm a representation of the author's friend...Stare at my hand.

Klek: No.

Sqid: You made meh cry!

Klek: You're not crying!

Tin: CAN I PLEEZ DO THE DARES?

Zim: Why is this story more about you than the almighty ZIM?

Gir: I'm dancin' like a monkey!

Dib: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTY!

Tin: CAN I PLEASE DO THE F****** DARES!

Klek: Thing fanfic is rated T! Wash your mouth out with cheese!

Sqid: We ran out of ti-

EPILOUGE: FANFICTION IS FOR THE CHARACTERS NOT OC'S, EVEN THOUGH I KEEP VIOLATING THIS RULE.

Dib: BOOOOOOOOTYYYYYY!


	3. Chapter 3

Klek: And we're back!

Tin: I am amazed how slowly the author works here.

Klek: Shut up, it's Monday! You know what THAT means!

* * *

><p>It's Tallest For a Day Show time with your host...EVIL DEATH BEE!<p>

Bee: Bzz bzzzzz bzz bzz bzz bzz...Bzz! (The Tallest for a day is...MiMi!)

Zim: WHAT? How can that be? I voted for me a thousand times!

MiMi:...(Order his execution!)

Dib: Yes, finally! Can I record this?

MiMi:...(All humans are to be slaves of the Irken Empire!)

* * *

><p>Tin: Now that all humans are slaves and Zim got killed with a garden hose, we can't have questions involving either of them.<p>

Klek: Sweet, so we can go home now? I got a date and I need to-

Tin: Actually there are two questions from Invader Vanessa:

**WHY YOU NO LIKEY ZAGR! anyway :D**

**Evil Death Bee-Why are you so strong? And go blow up the MASSIVE!**

**Skoodge-Tis' sorry Tallests shot you out of a cannon. Now Go to the movies with... TENN, ya why not! Go to the movies with Tenn.**

**YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY *splodes***

**BYE! :)**

Tin: Ok, then...Where is the bee?

Bee: Bzz. (Here.)

Klek: Why are you so strong?

Bee: Bzz bzzzzz bzzzzzz bzz bzz bzz bzz Bzz bzz bzz. (A better question would be why is Zim so weak.)

Klek: Interesting, now go blow up Idaho!

Tin: The Massive.

Klek: Both.

Bee: Bzz bzz. (OK)

The evil death bee flies off. Two explosions can be heard, one from space, another from the United States.

Klek: Weird. Tin, to quote Vannesa "WHY YOU NO LIKEY ZAGR!"

Tin: I don't like ZAGR because it rhymes with dagger and I got hit by one when I was 6.

Klek: Oh yeah, sorry about that, but you were in my blood circle. Besides, ZAGR is pronounced Zay-Ger not Zah-ger.

Skoodge: I guess I'll tell myself to go to the movies with Tenn.

Tenn: What?

Skoodge: Want to go see a movie?

Tenn: Sure.

(Evil Death Bee blows up the world)

Zim: I'm alive!

_**BOOOOM!**_

A/N: Don't be dissapointed commenters! I'll be issuing an extra-long chapter next week, or month, or decade!


End file.
